


Dropping Hints

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Facing the Strongest Fear [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Dropping Hints

After you’d watched the movies with the boys, you felt a tiny but more confident with everything. You kept thinking of how to take things further. Going to them and saying something still was a very scary thought.

Baby steps.

That’s what you needed to take.

Baby steps.

Sitting up in bed, you smiled to yourself. You had the perfect idea- drop hints. Little things here and there. It might not scream ‘hey, I’m genderqueer’, but it would help build you up on the inside. “Yes!”

* * *

The next morning, you came downstairs in a pair of men’s cargo shorts and a tank top. It was a bit more gender neutral than usual, and that was hint one. It was also the most comfortable you’d been in some time. “Morning, guys.” You greeted them, walking over to the coffee pot, grabbing a mug along the way.

“Morning.” Dean muttered without looking up.

“Morning.” Sam smiled over at you. “New shorts?” He asked.

You shook your head as you poured the hot liquid. “No, they’ve just been buried somewhere among my other clothes. Thought I’d finally dig them out.” You shrugged, glancing at him. “I forgot how comfortable they are!”

He chuckled. “Well, don’t bury them again.” Sam teased you.

“Don’t plan on it.” You laughed.

* * *

Sitting in the library, you had the laptop open, a notebook next to it, and Google pulled up. “No porn in the library.” Dean teased you as he walked in.

You let out a laugh and shook your head. “You know that rule was made because of you.” You teased right back, looking at him over the back of the laptop. “Anyway, it’s not even close to porn, you perv.”

Smiling, he walked around the table and stood behind you. “What are you looking up?” He asked, leaning over to see better. “LGBTQ movies.” Dean raised an eyebrow at you. “Trying to figure out how to come out of the closet?”

“No.” You rolled your eyes. “I’m expanding my movie choices.”

“What are the ones with stars?” He asked, pointing to your list.

You shrugged. “Those are ones that are about transgender, or gender nonconforming leads.” You explained. Hint two.

Dean nodded as he stood up. “Huh. Well, you let me know if you find any good ones.” He patted your shoulder. “Especially if there’s girl on girl action.” He teased over his shoulder, making you chuckle.

* * *

Standing in the bathroom, you bit your lip and turned on the clippers. “Here goes nothing.” You breathed before proceeding to use the largest guide. Slowly, you went over your head, watching your Y/H/C fall onto the sink, and the floor from the corner of your eye. You were trying to control your breathing. Part of you was excited, part of you was scared at what people would say.

The top was left a bit longer, the sides trimmed a bit more. Licking your lips, you ran your hand through your very short hair once you were surrounded by your hair. Shutting off the clippers, you set them down and smiled at your reflection.  
  
With a laugh, you pulled off your tank top and quickly stripped, wanting to shower and get the tiny hairs off your body. Then, the boys would see your new hair. 


End file.
